Her
by Saorsa
Summary: What happens when Elliot runs into his past? How will the team be affected and what will happen to Elliot?
1. Chapter 1

The team watched in stunned horror as their hitter tried to beat off the twenty armed guards. It was a con gone wrong. It should have been a simple drop and retrieve in the warehouse. But their mark had figured it out and brought back up. Elliot was up to his eyeballs in trouble, dodging punches and kicks. Desperately keeping his body between the guards and his team Elliot tried to get the upper hand.

Nate wisely kept everyone in the group together so Elliot didn't have to worry about them getting separated.

Elliot was getting tired and injured as the moments wore on. Even Parker could tell he was weakening. Nate began looking for some way to help him when from the shadows appeared a young woman. She wore tight jeans and a tank top.

Not even pausing to say hello she kicked the goon off Elliot's back, flashed Elliot a smile and punched him. The team watched Elliot fall to the ground. He didn't get back up. The woman grinned ferally at the goons and took over where Elliot had left off. When one of the goons went down, he stayed down and wouldn't be getting up again. She slowly backed them away from Elliot's downed body.

She snapped the last mans neck with practiced ease and walked over to where Nate and the team stood. Not even bothering to look behind her she said calmly.

"I know for a fact I didn't hit you _that _hard you can stop pretending."

For a moment none of them knew who she was talking to until Elliot stirred and rose to his feet heavily. He limped over to the team putting himself between the stranger and his team. The team glanced around and saw the unconscious and dead lying around them. This new comer hadn't pulled her punches like Elliot had.

Elliot looked her up and down before growling.

"Who are you?"

Nate stepped up to be peacemaker.

"What he means is thank you for helping, what is your name?"

She looked between Nate and Elliot and chuckled.

"No he meant who am I. there was no "thank you" anywhere in that sentence. That's ok though, I don't expect anything less from the great Elliot Spencer."

In the blink of an eye Elliot had her by the throat and had thrown her to the ground pinning her by the hand on her neck. She simply grinned while Elliot growled above her. Hardison was sure she had a death wish to antagonize the injured hitter. Even he wasn't that stupid.

Nate took action and put his hand on Elliot's arm lightly.

"If you choke her to death you won't get an answer, why don't you let her up?" Nate had carefully phrased it as a question but Elliot saw it for what it was an order.

Judging by the smirk on the woman's face so did she. Elliot let go of her, she casually flipped to her feet while Elliot's breath hitched getting back to his feet. She had told him that he only had her down because she let him.

Turning to Nate she smiled lightly.

"You're the leader of this band of well thieves. No offense."

"Of what?" Parker wanted to know. She hadn't said anything offensive. At least not to her.

Nate nodded.

"I'm Nathan Ford, but you can call me Nate. This is Sophie, Parker, Hardison and you already know Elliot apparently." Nate introduced.

"I am Tyler, I heard the commotion and came to watch. Then I realized Elliot here was in over his head and decided I could help." She said keeping eye contact with Nate.

Elliot on the other hand had fallen to his knees looking at Tyler as if she were a ghost.

"your supposed to be dead…I_ watched_ you die." Elliot mumbled

Tyler smiled softly and knelt in front of Elliot wrapping her arms around him, he buried his head in her shoulder.

"I'm here."

Nate exchanged a glance with Sophie. Who was this Tyler to Elliot that he didn't recognize her from the start? And how did Elliot know her? The questions would have to wait as Elliot held his friend and a tear slipped down his cheek. It became obvious that she meant something to him. But who was she?


	2. Chapter 2

**this idea came to me, let me know what you think and of course i own nothing and no one. please read and review!**

Elliot knew the instant he walked into his apartment that someone was there that shouldn't be. Creeping down his hallway slowly and carefully, Elliot pulled the knife from his boot, seeing just the outline of the intruder in the dim light, sweeping up behind them he had the knife to their throat and was holding them flush against him. One twitch and the neck would be severed.

The intruder froze and took a deep breath.

"Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't slit your throat where you stand?" Elliot growled in their ear.

"Roan, you wouldn't want to kill your own sister would you?" came the curt reply.

Elliot didn't let go of her right away as she had expected.

"Depends on if my sister is here to kill me, then I'm gonna have to kill her first." Elliot replied his voice as cold as the steel against her throat.

"If I was you wouldn't have gotten the drop on me." Hazel bit out from between clenched teeth.

Elliot paused, that was true, if she was there to kill him she wouldn't have made it so easy to catch her.

"So if you aren't here to kill me, then why are you here and how did you find me?" Elliot asked still holding the blade to her throat.

"Come on, give me some credit. Your lease is under 'Roan'. It wasn't hard if you knew where to look. And I'm here because I guess I wanted to see how you were. You know pretend for a night that we a normal brother and sister." Hazel replied softly.

Elliot slowly released her, pushing her away and pocketing the knife.

"Alright, so want a beer?"

Hazel shrugged, Elliot took that for a yes and grabbed two from the fridge, popping the tops and handing her one. Hazel took a long swig before stating.

"Mom died."

Elliot took a swig of beer himself.

"Yeah? Dad finally do her in?" Elliot asked calmly, he had long ago come to terms with their mother dying before them.

Hazel just shook her head.

"Then who?"

"Cancer. She was sick for the last few years. She asked about you, I told her you were training horses. She nodded and said 'Good'"

Elliot smiled; his mother always wanted him to pursue a life with horses. Making his way to the couch and propping his feet up on the battered coffee table, he motioned for Hazel to join him. She sat on the far side.

"This isn't awkward at all; can we just skip the sibling bonding and fight already?" Hazel asked not meeting Elliot's eyes.

Elliot put his beer down and got to his feet.

"If that's what you really want. We can."


End file.
